


Award winning party

by foxyroxi



Series: Kevaaron - the collection [12]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron is trans, Aaron wants to spoil his husband, Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, FTM Aaron Minyard, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNA, Lingerie, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trans Aaron Minyard, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, kevaaron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Being married to Kevin Day was like being married to the entire world. Everyone wanted a piece of Kevin and everyone wanted juicy news of their relationship.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Series: Kevaaron - the collection [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673059
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Award winning party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vertigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNA!!!!!
> 
> I hope you'll like this very smutty Kevaaron fic I wrote for you 😌  
> LIAM AND I LOVE YOU!!!!!!
> 
> Don't read this fic if you don't like trans characters!
> 
> English is not my first language.  
> Unbeta'ed.  
> Be kind to others.  
> And please remember to wear a mask!

Being married to Kevin Day was like being married to the entire world. Everyone wanted a piece of Kevin and everyone wanted juicy news of their relationship. 

They wanted details on their sex life, what their favorite position were and how often they had sex and who was on the receiving end. They also tried to get information out of Neil and Andrew and sometimes, depending on their moods, they would hand out tiny details about something the press would hunt down more information about. Last time Neil had said that they were kinky in bed and the press, and Aaron’s coworkers at the hospital, tried for  _ months _ to get more information, but eventually they dropped it when Kevin and Aaron threatened to quit their jobs. Neil also got his ass handed to him and apologised for it the next time he was on press duty. 

Served him right if you asked Aaron.

There had been a ton of times where Aaron came home late from work to find a bunch of paparazzi waiting outside their house. He didn’t know why the paparazzi were there in the first place, but it was annoying and he often had to call the cops to make them go away, which only meant he was on the front cover of the tabloid magazines the next morning. They were especially rude when Kevin won games, awards, and on his birthday when Aaron tried to surprise his husband, the press somehow always found out what he was planning and ruined it.

But not today. 

Kevin was at an award show with Andrew and Neil. Kevin was receiving an award for being the best striker, Neil for best captain, and Andrew for best goalie. He was supposed to chaperone Kevin, but a ruptured brain aneurysm kept him in the hospital, which he didn’t mind, because now he had time to go home, bake a cake and dress up for Kevin. He stopped by Walmart on his way home to buy the things he needed for the cake. They also needed food in general, and they were running low on protein powder and fruits. He bought a few candles because this was going to be special and nothing could ruin it. He made a quick call to his favorite pizza place and ordered a pizza he could enjoy while setting up the house with candles and pizza. 

The street had gotten dark and most of the houses on the street were dark as well. Their house was dark and, but it was neatly decorated like the rest of the houses on the street, except for Neil and Andrew’s who was in an anti-Christmas mood. 

There were only a few cars on the street when he parked in the driveway. It had been a bit weird at first, to live so close to his brother and brother-in-law and Aaron had expected that Andrew and Neil would come over every day, but they preferred to stay at their own house when they came home from practice and game. Once a week - usually Tuesdays or Thursdays - they would come over for dinner or they would go over to Andrew and Neil for dinner. Andrew and Neil would also look after their house when he and Kevin were out of town or on vacation. It was also nice to have his family close, now that Nicky was living in Germany.

When he stepped into their home, he immediately put up the candles and lit them before he started on the batter for the cake. Because there’s no better way to say ‘ _ Congratulations on winning Best Striker again, baby. Please undress and head to the bedroom, please _ ’ while he ate a slice of pizza he had brought on the way home. When the cake was in the oven and he had consumed half a pizza, he put the rest in the fridge before he went to take a shower. 

He took his time because there was still plenty of time before Kevin would come from the award show. Aaron had waxed his legs a week prior, so his legs were still silky smooth. He had also gotten his vagina waxed and though it hurt like a bitch, he much preferred it that way, instead of spending hours in the shower shaving, only to end up with ingrown hairs and razor cuts. When he got out, he grabbed Kevin’s favorite body lotion. It was an expensive brand that Aaron once had gotten as a gift, but Kevin ended up liking it so much, he kept buying it for him. He strutted around their bedroom naked, waiting for the lotion to be absorbed into his skin. He found the new garter belt and thigh high socks, the new lace top and crotchless panties and laid it all out on the bed. 

He got dressed just as the timer on the stove went off, signaling that the cake was done when it suddenly went off, which was weird, because they had just replaced their stove. He pulled a kimono over his shoulders - the silk kimono Kevin had gotten him for his birthday last month - and walked down the stairs. Someone was roaming through the kitchen and for a second he thought that someone had broken into the house, when someone said; ‘ _ Oh fuck, this is good.’ _

“Kevin?” he called out as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and found Kevin eating from the chocolate cake he had just baked as a surprise to Kevin. But more importantly, why was Kevin home  _ now _ ? He wasn’t supposed to be home for hours! Kevin looked up and stared at his husband, chocolate cake around his mouth. So much for this night not being ruined by paparazzi, but by his own husband. “What are you doing?”

Kevin swallowed visibly because Aaron could see it from the stairs. There was an award on the counter next to him, and Aaron couldn’t help but feel a little proud of his husband. Of course Kevin would win, there was no other in the world like him. Maybe Neil on a good day, but otherwise not. He licked around his mouth and tried to get rid of the evidence of him eating the cake. Aaron crossed his arms and looked at Kevin with a raised brow. He leaned against the door frame as Kevin tried desperately to look innocent. 

“Um… nothing?” he said, looking at Aaron. He looked like a deer caught in headlights. He was quiet as he thought about what he had planned for him. Kevin had obviously taken the liberty to eat his cake before he had even gotten the chance to decorate it. He tied the kimono around his waist, because Kevin didn’t deserve to see him in his new outfit he got for the occasion. 

“This doesn’t look like nothing, Kevin. This looks like you ruining my surprise for you,” he said as he walked over to Kevin, putting his hand on Kevin’s chest and curled his hand around Kevin’s tie, tugging it out of the blazer and pushed him back out of the kitchen, until they were in the living room. Aaron pushed Kevin back until he was tumbling over the arm of the couch. Kevin’s hair was an instant mess the second his back hit the couch, the waves falling out of place from the force of fall. 

“You made a surprise for me?” Kevin asked, sounding dumbfounded, and looked up at Aaron. Aaron hummed because it was Kevin really that stupid? He undid the kimono and let it fall to the ground, revealing the lace top, the crotchless panty and the garter belt around his waist and the thigh high socks he was wearing underneath. 

“I  _ planned _ a surprise for you, Kevin, but you came home way too early for me to finish it. You don’t even deserve to see me in this,” he said as he made a hand gesture up and down his body. He could tell that Kevin hadn’t even noticed what he was wearing, because his eyes went wide when he saw the outfit. “But because you ruined my surprise, you shouldn’t even get to see me in this, but then I thought; no. I’m going to tease you until you are begging for me to stop and then I’m going to fuck you. Is that okay?” 

“But--” Kevin tried to say as he watched Aaron sway his hips as he moved around the couch until he was straddling Kevin’s waist, his ass resting directly above Kevin’s hardening crotch. Kevin stared at his husband, not really sure what was happening, because it was rare that Aaron took charge of things. “Yeah… Yes.”

“Now that I remember,” he said as he undid the tie and let it hang loose before he popped the button on Kevin’s blazer. “Why are you home so early? It’s very unlike you to leave an award show early.” 

“Early?” Kevin looked confused as he said that. “It’s not early. It’s 9.30pm Aaron. The award show ended an hour ago.” Aaron stopped opening Kevin’s shirt. Had he been wrong about the time? Was he the one who had actually been late? He turned around and looked at the clock on the wall. 9.31pm, as Kevin had said. He turned back to Kevin and smiled. 

“Huh… I guess that the brain aneurysm kept me for longer than intended.” That or he spent too long at the store looking at candles and cake boxes or in the shower. Not that it mattered now. He began to open the rest of the shirt and while he was undoing the button’s of his shirt, Kevin’s eyes grew a little bigger with every popped button. He took in the sight of Kevin’s defined abs when the shirt was open. Aaron put his hands on Kevin’s stomach, feeling the hard muscles underneath his fingertips. He pulled his hands away from Kevin’s body. Aaron grabbed one end of the tie and pulled it away from around Kevin’s neck and moved until he was sitting on Kevin’s stomach before he reached up and tied it around Kevin’s eyes, blindfolding him. 

Aaron couldn’t blame Kevin for coming home and ruin his surprise when he had ruined it for himself. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Kevin’s clavicle, and he could hear Kevin sucking in a breath. He moved until he kissed Kevin’s jaw, his chin, his cheek and his lips, and let out the breath he had been holding. Aaron pulled back so he could take in the sight of Kevin being blindfolded. He hummed as he moved down until he was sitting on Kevin’s lap again. He undid the belt buckle and pulled it out of the belt hoops. 

“I’m not going to tie your hands together if you behave,” he said as he put the belt over the back of the couch in case Kevin had handsy with him. Kevin held onto Aaron’s ankles and he supposed that it was okay, as long as they didn’t stray from there. He straightened his back while he ground against Kevin’s clothed cock, making the raven haired man groan. He ground harder, making him groan louder.

“Fuck,” Kevin groaned. Aaron stopped grinding and pulled back just enough for him to pop the button on Kevin’s trousers open and pulled the zipper down. He wrapped his fingers around the waistband of Kevin’s boxers and trousers, raised his hips and pulled the two offending pieces of clothing down until they were resting mid thigh. He licked his lips when he watched Kevin’s hard cock slap against his stomach, the tip smearing precum on his stomach. 

Aaron took Kevin’s cock into his hand and stroked him slowly, teasing him. He carefully rubbed his palm over the head of Kevin’s cock, smearing the precum around the tip as he twisted his wrist in ways that made Kevin grip his ankles harder, made him arch his back off the couch, made his legs curl until his knees were pressed against Aaron’s back and he could press his feet against the arm and move them further up on the couch for better comfort before he would plop down on the couch again. He stopped rubbing the head and moved his hand up Kevin’s stomach to his chest, just lightly scratching him as he went. Aaron bit down on his lower lip as he continued to stroke Kevin’s cock. 

He couldn’t wait to feel Kevin inside of him.

Just the thought of Kevin inside him made him wet almost instantly every time, without fail.

“You look so good, Kevin… Fuck,” he purred as he continued to stroke Kevin’s cock. He dug his nails harder into Kevin’s chest as continued to scratch him down his chest and stomach. His nails would catch on his nipples and make Kevin hiss and bend his back in a way that should not be possible, and he would continue down his stomach, before moving the other way again. Kevin groaned, his back arching again, and his hands tightened around his ankles. “So good… I feel like I could eat you right up.”

“I wish…  _ fuck, _ I could say the same,” Kevin groaned when Aaron let go of his cock suddenly, making it slap wetly against his stomach.

“Being sassy won’t get you to cum faster,” he said as he lifted his hips off Kevin’ lap and moved until his crotch was above Kevin’s. He sat down with a sigh and ground his wet crotch against Kevin’s cock. 

“Oh fuck,” he groaned, his back arched slightly. Kevin’s cock easily slid between Aaron’s wet lips, the head pressing against his clit. It sent shivers down Aaron’s spine and made him grind harder against Kevin, rubbing his clit against Kevin’s cock, and each slide made him wetter. “Your cock is so big, Kevin. It always amazes me how big you are.” 

“How can you for— _ get.  _ We have —  _ god —  _ sex almost every night,” Kevin grunted out his reply.

He felt Kevin’s hands slide up his calves when he raised his hips and dragged his wet pussy over his cock, covering it with his fluids. He reached down between them and grabbed around the base of Kevin’s cock and held his cock steady as he slowly pushed it inside him, pushing a moan from his lips. 

“ _ Fuck, _ Kevin,” he gasped, clenching around him, as if he was scared Kevin would suddenly leave, which was stupid, seeing how Aaron was straddling Kevin’s lap. He held onto the back of the couch with one hand, the other pressed against Kevin’s chest, his fingers digging into his skin, as he slowly bounced on Kevin’s cock, moving painfully slow to tease Kevin. He’s slowly building the pace, moving faster and harder, his eyes sliding closed as the pleasure grew in intensity and in volume and his thighs and ass smacking against Kevin’s thighs, making the sounds of skin against skin echo throughout the living room. 

Kevin’s hands crept up Aaron’s thighs, his strong fingers digging into the soft skin of Aaron’s thighs, his nails creating halfmoon dents in his pale skin. Aaron’s hips stuttered when he felt Kevin’s nails in his thighs. His orgasm slowly crept closer, fluids dripping down Kevin’s cock every time Aaron moved off Kevin’s lap. His hips gradually moved faster as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. Kevin’s hips bucked up, meeting Aaron in a thrust.

“I’m close Aari,” Kevin moaned and Aaron stopped bouncing on Kevin when he felt his orgasm is just at the edge, ruining it for himself and for Kevin. 

He felt Kevin move his hands further up his thighs until he was holding his hips and his eyes snapped open. He stared into Kevin’s green eye, the blindfold still covering one of his eyes. The blindfold had come loose. 

“What did I say--” 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence before Kevin flipped them around until Kevin had his small husband pinned underneath him. Kevin’s cock had slid out of him and Aaron made a pathetic sound as he clenched around nothing. He grunted from the force and skill Kevin used to flip them over. The tie fell onto Aaron’s face as it slipped from around Kevin’s head. The raven haired man grabbed the tie and tossed it to the ground. 

“You said not to touch you, unless I wanted my hands to be tied up in front of me,” he said as he took in the way Aaron looked from the new angel. “But let’s be honest, you like my hands on you.”

That wasn’t a lie. He loved having Kevin’s hands on him. And he liked Kevin’s long fingers  _ in _ him. They were big and perfect, and Aaron often sought Kevin’s hands just to hold. He bit his lower lip again, trying to look innocent, but he didn’t think it was working. 

“And while I like it when you take the lead, I had hoped to come home and see you and maybe watch a movie before we would get right to the dirty stuff,” he said. He reached down between them and grabbed around the base of his cock and stroked himself before he slapped his cock on Aaron’s clit. Aaron gasped and his thighs quivered with anticipation. “But you had other plans.”

Aaron  _ had _ other plans until Kevin screwed them up with the blindfold coming loose and flipped them over. 

“Yeah, but well… this isn’t bad either,” he admitted. He felt Kevin push his trousers and boxer further down his thighs. Aaron’s legs moved to curl around Kevin’s waist, but Kevin grabbed him by the back of his knees before he could. Kevin moved his legs until his ankles were resting on his shoulder. He rubbed his cock between Aaron’s thighs, sliding against his pussy, the head catching on his hole. “Come on, Kev.”

“So impatient,” Kevin hummed as he pulled his hips back and grabbed the base of his cock once more. He rubbed his cock over Aaron’s wet fold before he pushed the head against his waiting hole. He slowly pushed inside and Aaron’s head tilted back, a long-drawn moan escaping his lips. “Is this what you wanted, baby? My cock deep inside of you?”

“Yes,  _ fuck _ , yes Kevin,” he groaned when Kevin didn’t move after the initial slide in. “I need you to fuck me Kevin, I haven’t been able to think about anything else all day.”

Kevin hummed as he snapped his hips forward, forcing another moan from Aaron’s lips. Aaron loved every slide of Kevin’s cock, every slap of Kevin’s hips against his thighs. In this position Kevin had a deeper reach and it made Aaron feel things. It made him tingly, and it made him shiver. He clenched around Kevin and the raven haired man moaned. 

“Fuck,” they moaned in unison. Kevin chuckled and moved faster, and Aaron couldn’t stop the stream of moans that left his lips. Kevin’s grunts and Aaron’s moans mixed with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, the sounds echoing throughout the empty living room once more. 

Aaron felt his orgasm fast approaching, and he didn’t want to cum just yet. 

“Kev… baby… I’m close,” he moaned, his pussy clenching around Kevin. Kevin stopped moving abruptly, his cock still buried deep inside Aaron. The blonde whined loudly when Kevin stopped moving his hips. “Come on baby, I’m close.”

Kevin didn’t have the same thing in mind as Aaron did. He pulled out of him and flipped him over until Aaron was on his stomach with one leg hanging off the couch, the other pressed against the back of the couch. He looked over his shoulder as he felt Kevin grab his hips and slide his thighs until Kevin’s cock nudged against his wet lips before he pushed all the way inside him again, pushing another loud moan from Aaron’s lips.

“ _ Shit _ ,” he moaned when Kevin’s fully seated inside of him. He clenched around Kevin and the raven haired man groaned, his hips stuttering in retaliation. 

“Shit, you’re so tight,” Kevin moaned. He had to keep still for a while before he picked up the pace, and when he did, he wasn’t gentle. Not that Aaron needed him to be gentle, gentle was nice sometimes, but right now he needed Kevin to fucking him until he couldn’t think straight. Kevin’s thrusts were hard and brutal and Aaron was sure there would be red print where Kevin’s hips had met his ass. He arched his back and met Kevin’s thrusts halfway. The lewd sounds of Kevin thrusting into him, the lewd sounds of skin slapping together and Aaron’s moans all mixed and filled the empty house. 

Kevin’s hips stuttered again. He was close, Aaron could tell, and Aaron was close too. He clenched around Kevin as he reached down and rubbed his clit in circular motions until he came with a loud cry. Kevin’s hip slammed against Aaron’s ass a final time before he came deeply inside of him, coating his insides with his cum. He collapsed on top of him, panting hard against his shoulder. Aaron panted against the cushion until it felt like he was suffocating. 

“Kevin,” he rasped and Kevin slowly sat up. He pulled out of Aaron, cum slowly dripping from Aaron’s pussy. He wiped some of it away with his finger and licked it off as Aaron flipped over onto his back. “Why are you doing that?” he asked as he scrunched his nose at Kevin. He grabbed Kevin’s blazer by the lapels and pulled him down for a kiss. “There’s half a pizza in the fridge and some in the freezer from earlier this week. Heat them up.” Kevin gave Aaron his best post-sex-happy-smile before he kissed his nose. Aaron watched him fix his boxers and trousers before he trotted off to the kitchen to reheat the pizza. 

Aaron sighed as he relaxed against the couch. His legs were shaking from the mind blowing orgasm and he wasn’t leaving the couch until his legs stopped shaking. He grabbed Kevin’s tie and used it to clean up any cum that dripped down his thighs and threatened to stain their couch. Aaron got up from the couch when his legs stopped shaking. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed his kimono off the floor and wrapped it around himself before he went to the bathroom to clean up. He went to the kitchen, and he watched Kevin as he pulled the pizzas out of the oven. Aaron smiled and walked over to him, gently touched Kevin’s hip before he jumped onto the counter next to him. He took a slice of potato and bacon pizza and held it up. 

“Congratulations on winning the award.”

Kevin smiled and grabbed his own slice. 

“Thanks babe,” he said and leaned in to kiss him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/foxyroxi_writes)!


End file.
